Who knew a broken leg could lead to this? (Sonic x Mighty)
by ExplinaProduct
Summary: Sonic gets pummeled by rocks during a rock slide battling Eggman. Good thing a certain armadillo was running around.
1. chapter 1

"Ha! You really think that could beat me Egghead?" Sonic yelled, dodging another slash from the katana robot. Sonic was fighting his arch nemesis once more, in a deserted ravine. Tails had gone to get Knuckles, and he was all alone. Not that he was bothered, the fight was still pretty easy.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RODENT!" Eggman shouted. "I OUGHTA CRUSH YOU NOW!"

"Then why can't you? Oh wait! I'm too fast for you!" The hedgehog shouted back, quickly spindashing into the left leg. However, the sound of crumbling got his attention. At first, he thought it was some kind of second phase. But one look at the doctor's face proved that it wasn't.

In fact, the mad scientist looked horrified.

"ROCK SLIIDDDEEE!" He shouted, and quickly ditched his mech suit to be able to fly out of the ravine. Sonic's eyes widened as he turned to see a giant stampede of rocks heading straight towards him.

"Woah!" He shouted, and quickly tried running up the wall of the ravine. However, he didn't get enough momentum and ended up tumbling back into the floor. The noise just got louder. He turned and saw he rocks were maybe a foot from him. He stared, as he heard a shout.

"SONIC!!" With that, the rocks engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing softly, Sonic nuzzled into the pillow he was laying on. The softness of the blanket was also enough to lull him back to sleep. He made a content growl and snuggled into the bed.

Wait what?

When was he on a bed?

How did he get here?

Didn't he get hit by a rock slide?

These questions were enough in his mind to cause him to awaken, escaping his blanket heaven. His sight was blurry at first, but it cleared to see a yellow figure on the other side. His eyes widened as joy overcame his senses.

"Ray??" The flying squirrel turned around and gasped, a smile highlighting his features.

"Mighty!" He called. "Sonic's awake!" A familiar armadillo entered the room and grinned.

"Hey blue." He said. Sonic immediately jumped up.

"Hey-" However, a sharp pain flooded through his systems, causing his legs to buckle and his body to drop. Thankfully, Mighty ran over and caught him before he smacked the ground.

"Woah, careful." He said.

"What in the-" Sonic groaned as he looked down. His eyes widened as he saw the cast around his leg. Ray scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"We saw you get hit by the rocks. Your leg... a bone was broken. It'll heal.. no Tellin how long it'll take though..." He stared as he realized Sonic wasn't listening. He was just staring at his leg. Mighty sighed, set him down on the bed. He tucked him in as he shut Sonic's eyes with his finger, and made a 'shhh' expression to Ray.

"He needs to sleep," He explained. "Guy's gonna be horrified if he isn't already." Ray sighed.

"Alright.. I hope he'll be ok." Mighty nodded.

"If I know Blue, he'll be up and at em in no time." He smiled, giving confidence to the small squirrel.

"Ok!" He said. "I'll go make some Chilidogs." An ear perked up on the unconscious hedgehog, which made the two laugh.

"Yeah, you go do that." Mighty said. "I'll keep watch over Sonic,"

Sonic sat up, finishing his meal.

"So... do the others.."

"Yes." Mighty interrupted, "They know." Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Then why am I still here? Shouldn't I be at my house healing?" The armadillo sighed.

"No. The others are scared Robotnik will try and get you there. He has no idea where we are, heck I don't even know if he remembers we exist." Sonic chuckled at the idea. "Either way, when you want to move you need to contact me first." Sonic raised an eyebrow once more.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're too heavy for Ray to carry, so me having good strength means I'll carry you." The hedgehog's eyes narrowed playfully.

"Are you calling me fat?" He asked, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Yeah. Maybe." Mighty responded, laughing slightly.

"Get over here!" Sonic yelled, and yanked the armadillo onto the bed throwing fake punches into his shoulder. The two laughed, seeing that Sonic was still himself, even with a broken leg and inability to run.

However, the laughter stopped and turned to wide eyes as they realized how 'exactly' both of them were on the bed.

Mighty's body was towering over Sonic's earning a light pink hue on both of their muzzles.

They both lost each other in the other's eyes, as their faces slowly got closer... and closer... and closer-

"Desserts ready!" Ray shouted, startling both mobians and causing Mighty to jump off the bed and yell,

"COMING!" He darted off, leaving behind a confused and flustered hedgehog. He slammed his face into the pillow and screamed.

What the heck just happened?!


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic cursed under his breath. It HAD to be somewhere... didn't it? He limped over to the other cabinets. Nope.

 _Where is this darn chili??_ He thought to himself. He hadn't even started searching for the hotdogs yet, and this was STILL difficult! How did those two find their food?? He sniffed the air, and grinned. He hopped to the other side of the kitchen. This one. It had to be! His hunger would be satisfied-

"What are you doing out of bed?" Sonic flinched terribly and tumbled to the floor, knocking over a pan and having it land on his head. He turned to see Mighty standing in the doorway, arms crossed, but you could see the amusement in his eyes. His muzzle flushed in embarrassment as he said,

"J-Just getting some food.." He mentally slapped himself for stuttering. Mighty chuckled.

"And you didn't bother to ask for my help?" The azure hedgehog pouted.

"I don't want you carrying me everywhere." The armadillo rolled his eyes playfully.

"I wouldn't mind." Now, that statement could be taken two ways.

One of those ways is friendly. It's like saying to your BFF 'If you get hurt, I'll help you up.' You know, like friends do.

The second way, was that he could've been flirting with him. Example:

Person 1: Man my leg hurts

Person 2: I'll carry you~!

Then they go walk into the sunset. Don't think the red on his muzzle is going away anytime soon.

"..nic? arth..o...onic... SONIC!" The hedgehog flinched as he realized Mighty was trying to talk to him.

"What?" He asked.

"I got a text from Tails-"

"Wait you have a phone?" He sighed.

"Of course I have a phone dimwit."

"You never told me! And you never gave me your number! Tails never told me either!"

"Please just shut up and listen."

"Alright jeez."

"Anyways, Tails texted me and said that he's gonna bring some friends over. Maybe we'll do a party. Sound fun?" Sonic immediately brightened and smiled.

"Of course it does!" Mighty laughed.

"But until then, you're going back to bed." His smile Immediately fell.

"Why??" He whined. The armadillo sighed.

"Because your leg needs rest. C'mon." He walked over and picked up Sonic with no trouble whatsoever. Said hedgehog was flustered though, and mumbled incoherent nonsense as he was dragged off to bed.


End file.
